1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to motor vehicles, and in particular, to a torque compensation method or system for engine idle torque control.
2. Description of Related Art
Automatic transmissions are a source of parasitic torque loss to a motor vehicle engine. To provide adequate compensating torque, properties of the engine must be accurately predicted or engine speed will drop or even stall.
At colder temperatures, the viscosity of fluids in a torque converter or transmission may increase, which may increase friction. At colder temperatures, a torque converter or transmission clutch may also have a tendency to lock in neutral as a result of the higher viscosity. When a torque converter locks, it is impossible for the torque converter to convert input from high rotational speed and low torque to an output of low rotational speed and high torque that is needed to start a motor vehicle moving. There is a need in the art for a method that determines additional torque required from an engine when motor vehicles are subjected to low temperatures.